Taken By The Shadows
by Black Phantom Murder
Summary: Akira was thinking of the past when he is knocked out by some sweet smelling gas. Just what will happen to him When he sees his captor. Warning: Yaoi. Some OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this story I wrote. This is my first time doing something like this so please R&R. I do not own this manga though it would be cool doing it. Tell me if anything is wrong so I can improve. I do not own this anime.

Chapter 1: The Capture

Akira woke up that day thinking that it would be like usual. His usual was ignoring Kengo, avoiding Aya and fighting kokuchi with Shirogane. Little did he know what was in store for him this fine Friday afternoon. "Man Aya needs to calm down. Thanks to her I had to attend maths again." muttered Akira to himself. He had left Kengo with Master saying he was going home. On the way there he wandered towards an old alley. Akira took this detour to help him think of the past month.

Akira had fought many kokuchi and had even found some people to help him. He had also found out that his friend Kou was a 'child' of light and that he was the king of light. This led to him finding out that Shirogane was the king of darkness and many other confusing things.

He had been so deep in thought that he didn't realise that he had taken a wrong turn until he hit the dead end wall. "Ow, that hurt. Today isn't my day is it." Akira exclaimed, rubbing his head. He was so busy cursing that he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him. Akira heard footsteps but he was too late. A sweet smelling gas filled the alley making him lose consciousness and sink down to the ground.

Akira woke up in a small room on a black double bed. He was in his shin form which surprised him but his assailant had probably done that which means they knew who and what he was. He ran to the door finding it was locked. Akira looked for another escape route but there were no windows in the room. His knives where gone obviously because what person let someone keep a weapon. The door unlocked making Akira turn round to see his enemy was none other than Homurabi.

Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be longer. Once again I ask that you rate and review this chapter. I really like this pair but there are so little results. This will definitely continue. Don't worry I will be on summer holidays soon so I will have more time to work. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo everyone I'm back. This just wouldn't stop nagging at me so here you go. I do not own monochrome factor.

Chapter 2: Homurabi Advances

**Akira's POV**

"You! I'll kill you for this" I shout at Homurabi while jumping for him. I failed to notice the needle he had primed in his hand until he pushed it into my arm. My limbs wouldn't move to my commands.

"Hush hush. I came to play with you." Homurabi whispered into my ear as he laid me on the bed again. "Look I even have the toys to play with." He says as he pulls out some handcuffs and some duct tape. A kokuchi brings in a basin full of water and sits it on the ground before closing the door again so that the pair where alone.

My eyes widened in fear at the objects before me. The crimson haired devil stuck the duct tape firmly over my mouth. I was handcuffed to the headboard wondering what he was going to do to me.

"You are mine" Homurabi whispered, undoing my waistcoat and shirt with ease. Kissing my neck and biting it every so often made an unwanted moan escape from my lips. My eyes shut tight trying to keep out the sensation that was now taking me over.

Homurabi suddenly started licking my nipples. My back arched at the feeling of it. He started licking the right while fondling with the other, making them hard. They were bright pink once he finished abusing them. I could see where this was going and tried to regain my movement, but my body wouldn't respond.

He didn't stop there. Homurabi slithered down my body, making me start to harden. He left bites and kiss marks as he went down. Suddenly he ripped off the tape, making me flinch at the slight pain it caused me. He started attacking my lips, forcing his long tongue into my mouth. While doing this he pulled off the rest of my clothes, leaving me stark naked.

"Who has an errection my little Rei Friend?" Homurabi said, as he prodded it with admiration. Feeling embarrassed I looked down at it. Regretting that shortly afterwards as he shoved his penis into me without preparation. The insides of me where being scrapped raw by his huge length. The pain was unbearable as I screamed out.

When that devil had finaly finished with me I was producing his semen and my blood. Unable to move because of my own exhaustion, I fell into an abyss of sleep.

Thank you for still reading. Chapter 3 will come soon. Please rate and tell me what you want to happen. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone. Though I never really say much in this section, I was given inspiration for this chapter by REvya. Please I need more comments you guys. I do not own monochrome factor.

Chapter 3: Brother Shirogane

**Homurabi's POV**

"My sweet little Akira has been here for a week now. I wonder if it's time to introduce my little brother to him. I'm sure they will get along just fine." I whisper to myself at the thought. Little Shirogane needed a new toy anyway. Just as I thought that, Shirogane poked his head through the door.

"Big brother, I'm bored." He exclaimed to me with his cute voice.

"Come Shirogane, I already have our toy waiting for us." I answer him while leading him to Akira's room.

**Akira's POV**

I had woken up to the sound of the door opening. A man, a bit shorter than my captor came in. He looked unaffected at my naked body, sizing me up.

"Brother, let's do it together to let him know me better." The person said as I noticed his beautiful white hair. It seems that he is that demons brother.

Fear grabbed hold of me as I whimpered and pushed against the headboard and hugged myself tightly.

"Oh, are you finally calmed down my little Rei friend. I'm here to introduce you to Shirogane, my dear brother. You are his new toy ok." Homurabi said smiling.

The pair approached me. Homurabi held me so I wouldn't squirm away and the man named Shirogane softly kissed my lips. He was very different from his brother I could tell. The demon behind me started undressing me while the other was still preoccupied.

Once all my clothes where off, my hands where pinned behind my back with handcuffs. Once I was restrained the others started undressing. 'Shirogane looked so beautiful naked' I couldn't help thinking to myself.

**Shirogane's POV**

Once the brothers where undressed, they slowly advanced in the poor boy. Knowing brother wanted the boys lips I went for his beautiful cock. It was like his own. Just right.

I took the lengh into my mouth and felt the boy shiver under me. He tasted just like he looked. Beautiful.

The boy came quickly into my mouth and some slipped through my lips. I lapped it up, savouring the taste. Brother flipped him over once he finished. I started preparing the boy, knowing my brother enjoyed to rape the people he brought home. None had lasted long due to the power of the shadow world.

I rubbed some come into my fingers so they would slip in easily. He was busy sucking my brother's cock once I had finished the preparations. My errection was pulsing from the pressure that had built up due to the boys beautiful face.

I slowly pushed my lengh in till it was fully inside. After pumping him for a minute I struck his prostate. The boy gasped at the pleasure from the feeling. After some time pumping his cock in time with my thrusts, we both released at the same time. I pulled myself out of him and lay on the bed, exhausted.

Homurabi noticed that we had finished and left the room, letting me sleep. I snuggled close to the boy, loving how warm he was. Happy, I drifted to sleep, holding him in my arms.

Hope you all enjoyed that. I was fairly enjoying myself wrighting this. It was hard trying to angle it just right. I thank REvya again for her wonderful advice. Please R&R. Tell me where you want this story to go because I'm a bit stuck now. See you.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo mina. I thought how OOC my characters are. Just to say, they are going to develop and show reasons. I need more comments people. Please R&R for me. I'm not sure how long this will go on but it will develop into a ShiroxAki. I do not own Monochrome Factor. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: New Feelings

**Akira's POV**

Shirogane and I had gotten to know each other over the days we met which were regular. We learned each other's likes and dislikes over the countless hours spent together. I even managed to explore the place I was currently living in. It was as big as a castle with an endless amount of corridors. It was like I finally had family again with Shirogane around.

"Once my parents had abandoned me at the age of 10." I started when Shirogane had asked about my parents. It was a hard topic to tell. "They just left one day and never came back. I waited for them till I was half-dead on the street. I had no home, no friends, nothing. So I left to find some way to get money. I stole sometimes just so I could eat but one day a man who had seen me wandering gave me a job. It was just stuff like moving boxes and doing deliveries but I was really grateful. He is the reason I'm still alive." I was crying once I was finished.

We now had a strong bond together and I really liked him. Not in the friend sense but I really liked him in the other way. I don't know how he feels about me but it's more than me just being his Uke.

I started enjoying having sex with him. Unlike his brother, he was gentle and always cared about me. He always made sure I wasn't in pain. We both cared about each other, I could tell in his eyes that where a deep and beautiful blue. I want to be with him forever.

**Shirogane's POV**

Little Akira was opening up to me more and more as we talked to each other. Brother was leaving him alone after he saw how attached to me he was. This boy knew what it felt like to be alone and had suffered a lot because of it. I brought over books for him to read in his room that was so bare.

The times we were together I had learned a lot on him. He knew English, loved chess and that he was a great person on whole. I was happy to have company other than my cruel brother that enjoyed killing all too much.

I wanted to escape this cruel place and live with Akira in the human world. He didn't deserve this place. He had enjoyed being with his friends and fighting the kokuchi that brother had leaked into that realm. I would escape with him the next time we met up. I wanted to be with him always.

I don't have many memories of the past like Akira. Many of his memory's had been wiped on arrival here so that he was stable in the passing to the realm. He had lost some names and faces in the process but still had most of them.

I couldn't remember much of my past like Akira and I only remembered Homurabi. There were a lot of blanks in my memory but I wasn't bothered. They were just memories and so I didn't brood over it.

Akira was more special to me in ways even I didn't understand. I wanted him to be ok and back where he belonged. I felt there was something there for me in the human world and that I would discover my memory's there. Homurabi didn't let me go there but there are times when you have to do what you want. Akira and I would be away from this place in no time. We would leave at night so as not to alert anyone. I just wanted him to be safe and away from this place. I wanted that badly.

I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it while listening to parting song from Pandora Hearts. I hope you enjoyed it. Phantom out!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sort of giving up on this story guys so sorry if this upsets you. Though there have been times I thought this story was flawless, I read over it and just saw how much it actually sucked. Sorry to bore some of you. Ill clear some things up before we start ok?

I've made it so that when someone enters the shadow realm, they may lose some memories. This had happened with Akira and Shirogane because now they don't know each other. It also causes a disruption in the person's normal feelings, and makes them completely opposite to what they would normally feel. I'm sorry for the confusion. There will be no more smut so sorry guys. Please read my other and much more revised books. I do not own monochrome factor.

Chapter 5: The End

Normal POV

Shirogane left for Akira at the first sign of silence. No Kokuchi where patrolling in front of his door. If he was careful he could make it out of this place without alerting his brother. He didn't want to be left in this world forever. Akira would help him with that.

He reached his room and softly opened it. After waking Akira he told him the plan.

"Were busting out of here" Shirogane said hurriedly. "Let's go back to your world and live together. Just you and me. I feel there is something there about my memories there. Let's go now before they notice out absence."

Akira only nodded before following his white haired mate. The pair ran through the halls while avoiding a couple hundred Kokuchi. They found a deserted room and locked the door promptly behind them.

Shirogane brought out his cane and started chanting. A white tear opened and the two quickly jumped through.

)()()()()()()()(

Akira's POV

I could remember! Before now I was unable to recall some memories in the shadow realm, like I was suffering from amnesia. Pain was shooting through my head at the thought of it all.

"Shirogane wake up! Were back!" I yell at his face. He winced at how loud my voice was. I was so happy I was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you! I suddenly blurt out, confusing even myself. Embarrassment flushed over me as I stuttered some useless words.

"I love you to, Akira" Shirogane whispered softly back. My love was unbearable and my happiness everlasting.

Thank you for reading my last crappy chapter. This was my first time doing this sort of thing. I hope you enjoyed it even if it was crappy. I have a few events coming up at school so sorry for not posting this sooner. BYE!


End file.
